Bienvenida
by Onmyuji
Summary: Y así, Gokudera Hayato y Miura Haru, se habían reencontrado. TYL!5986.


**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ es propiedad intelectual de _Akira Amano_.

* * *

 **Bienvenida**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

Lambo había insistido en acompañarlo y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor. Porque hasta la fecha no podía realizar un viaje a ningún lado sin tener que hacerla de niñero de cualquiera de los guardianes del Vongola Decimo.

Pero Lambo se había aferrado a la idea de volver a Japón y a Namimori con él, argumentando que extrañaba todo ahí (quizás los mimos de la mamá del Décimo, aunque nunca lo reconociera abiertamente). Así que, apelando al corazón de pollo de Sawada Tsunayoshi, a Gokudera Hayato no le quedó más remedio que permitir que la _estúpida vaca_ le hiciera compañía durante esas eternas 12 horas que le tomaría viajar a Japón.

No podía quejarse mucho, en realidad. El adolescente tenía un comportamiento más relajado, menos conflictivo; más haragán también. A veces Gokudera detestaba cargar con él por el simple hecho de que prefería pasar el día como lirón y esperar a que él o cualquiera en misión hiciera el trabajo por él.

Pero esta ocasión, parecía que el viaje se llevaría a cabo sin mayores contratiempos. Mientras tuviera conocimiento de la localización de Lambo, podría llegar a Namimori y cumplir su encargo.

* * *

— _No. —Era una respuesta contundente y serena, muy típica del ahora Vongola Decimo. Más resoluto, más comprometido con su cargo como jefe de una de las familias de la mafia más importantes del mundo. Gokudera no encontraba la forma de no encogerse en su sitio, intimidado por la rápida y definitiva respuesta de Tsuna._

—Juudaime _,_ necesito _volver a Japón. —Repitió, con más hincapié que antes. Aunque usualmente desistía al primer intento, esta ocasión no podía aceptar las instrucciones del_ Juudaime _sin antes dar un poco de pelea._

 _Tsuna se giró para mirarlo, con el gesto más severo de lo usual. Gokudera pasó saliva despacio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si pudiera salvarse del ojo del Décimo. Luego la mirada del castaño se suavizó, soltando casi con una sonrisa en los labios—. Así que_ necesitas _volver a Japón. —Y de pronto se sintió extraño al ser puesto en evidencia por la Híper intuición del líder de la familia._

 _Quizás fue ese el momento en que Gokudera cayó en la cuenta de que el propio Vongola Decimo ya lo sabía (quizás mucho antes que él mismo) y no había hecho comentarios al respecto; que esto solo lo hacía para poner a prueba su resolución. Seguramente porque esperaba que su guardián de la tormenta, como su mano derecha, fuera lo suficientemente honesto con sus sentimientos para decírselo abiertamente y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza._

— _¿Ya lo sabía,_ Juudaime _?_

 _Después de todo, aún eran amigos._

Mierda.

— _¿Tomo eso como una afirmación de que le darás ese presente? —Y entonces Gokudera se echó por completo contra el fino sofá de piel de aquel enorme estudio y acarició con los dedos el obsequio en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras con la otra tanteaba el cuello de su pulcra camisa, nervioso._

— _Ni siquiera le he dicho nada,_ Juudaime _._

— _No me parece que haya hecho falta decirse algo todos estos años._

 _Touché._

— _Prometí que iría por ella personalmente... y se lo diría._

— _Y luego se lo darás._

— _Y luego se lo dar-... ¡_ Juudaime _! —Y adiós a su temple sereno y calmo, ahora nervioso y avergonzado, provocando las risas de Tsuna, quien giró su silla hacia el enorme ventanal que extendía la vista hacia el bosque. Y a los lejos, los Alpes italianos. Gokudera carraspeó para retomar el control de sus emociones y añadió, con un ligero temblor en la voz que delataba sus ansias por obtener una respuesta favorable a su situación—. Ella me espera._

— _Entonces creo que mi mano derecha, verdaderamente necesita volver a Japón._

* * *

Dado que Hibari Kyouya se había quedado en Namimori, se suponía que él estaría a cargo de salvaguardar el bienestar de todas aquellas personas que habían dejado en la ciudad. Pero Hibari había hecho lo que se le había dado la gana y no sólo no atendía un solo reporte a Tsuna o a Reborn o a quien fuera, sino que se la pasaba cazando a cuanto yakuza pusiera así fuera un solo pie en su amado hogar.

Si eso contaba como proteger a sus seres queridos, al menos pudo tener la consideración de reportarse. Pero lo dejaban pasar porque al final siempre hacía lo que quería.

Lo que ponía a Gokudera y a Lambo en la postura de llevar a cabo la misión que el guardián de las nubes hacia a medias mientras estuvieran en el país.

—¿Qué dices, estúpida vaca? ¿Te vas? ¿Y con permiso de _quién_? —Esa era la voz de un hombre muy irritado, haciendo un eco furioso sobre las nostálgicas calles de Namimori. A su lado, un muchachito de esponjados cabellos negros se encogía de hombros ante la repentina irritación del guardián de la tormenta.

—Oh vamos. Ya está anocheciendo y fue un viaje largo. Quiero visitar a _mamma_ y descansar. —Lambo se excusó, tratando de mantener el temple calmo, pero ciertamente comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ante la forma en que podían acabar las cosas con Gokudera.

Porque para nadie era un secreto que su relación no había mejorado mucho en los últimos 10 años; pero Lambo evitaba los problemas cuando se encontraba con el chico de cabellos plateados, especialmente cuando no estaba Tsuna para defenderlo.

Tenía que reconocer que la vaca tenía un punto a su favor. 12 horas de viaje y una diferencia de 7 horas entre Italia y Japón, además de haber sido incapaz de conciliar el sueño durante todo el viaje, lo tenían irritado y agotado—. Hibari es primero. —Siseó, sacudiendo el cansancio de su cabeza.

Tenía que encontrar al otro guardián antes de ir a...

—Oh bueno. En ese caso te deseo suerte en tu búsqueda, porque yo me voy de aquí. —Y con un gesto despreocupado, Lambo se dio la media vuelta, sacudiéndose las obligaciones y caminando en la dirección que irremediablemente lo llevaba hacia la casa de los Sawada.

Entonces lo peor de su temple, salió a flote.

—Alto ahí, vaca estúpida. —Y tomándolo por el cuello, lo confrontó cara a cara, pero esta ocasión con un explosivo en la mano y el gesto más amenazante que podía cargarse. Todo el terror en la cara de Lambo fue evidente mientras buscaba las palabras para tranquilizar al guardián de la tormenta y liberarse de su peligroso agarre que prometía terminar en una pelea—. ¡Nadie se va hasta que hayamos encontrado a Hibari!

—¡T-Tsuna se enojará si se entera que me amenazas de nuevo! —Tentando su buena suerte, Lambo habló tratando de apaciguar a Gokudera a través del Vongola Decimo.

Pero aquello parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto al esperado—. Y una mierda, vaca. ¡Te voy a volar los cuernos como no-...!

— _¡Hey!_

 _Esa voz._

Congelados en su sitio, mientras los últimos resquicios del sol los bañaban antes de la inevitable noche, ambos guardianes giraron sus cabezas hacia la dirección en que provenía aquella voz. Y aunque la luz del astro rey no les favorecía y sólo se veía con claridad la silueta, era inconfundible el sonido de su voz.

Era Haru. Y por el vaivén de la silueta, que se movía con respiros que difícilmente podía silenciar, parecía haber dado una larga carrera. Y se sintieron evidenciados en medio de su _casi pelea_.

Porque ahí estaba el verdadero motivo de la visita de Gokudera a Namimori: la chica de cabellos castaños cuyo desprecio fluía directo hacia él, mientras se acercaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Casi un año desde la última vez que la vio? Era mucho tiempo. Y su memoria no le había hecho justicia.

Embobado con la presencia femenina que se aproximaba a ellos, Lambo notó que Gokudera parecía tenso, pero más bien del tipo nervioso, como una suerte de pánico interno que le obligaba a mantenerse tranquilo y lucir _cool_. Y captó que era por ella. Así que sonrió despacio, mientras le miraba con sorna, hablando—. _Estupidera_ se quedó mudo de la impresión, ¿huh? —Pero solo provocó un pinchazo en la ira ya aplacada de Gokudera.

—¡Te voy a reventar esa maldita cara!

—¡Hey, deja de molestar a Lambo-chan! —Gritó nuevamente la chica, ya tan cerca como era posible, lo tomó por la corbata y atrajo su completa atención, provocando que liberara al victimizado Lambo en el proceso.

 _Y así se habían reencontrado._

—¿Por qué mierda lo defiendes? ¡Esa _estúpida vaca_ se hace el desentendido cuando tenemos trabajo por hacer!

—¡Pero está anocheciendo! ¿Cómo esperas que un niño trabaje (cuando ni siquiera debería hacerlo) y esté afuera a altas horas de la noche? ¡Es solo un niño y sabes que hay gente peligrosa en todos lados!

—¡Che, como si eso lo fuera a detener! ¿Se te olvida de qué mundo _venimos_? ¡Es un haragán, eso es lo que es! —Refutó Gokudera, mientras acercaba su rostro a ella, casi inconscientemente.

—¡Discúlpate con él! —Desde su posición, mientras la luz del atardecer le daba en la espalda, el rostro de Haru cubierto por sombras, parecía aún más fiero.

Pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—¡Primero muerto!

—¡Discúlpate! —Y apretó el nudo de la corbata, haciéndolo sentir sofocado y repentinamente incómodo de tener su rostro tan cerca y bajo qué circunstancias.

—Vale, ya, lo hare! —Gritó para acabar con esa pelea estúpida y sin sentido, justo cuando su mano tironeó de la corbata para liberarse del agarre femenino, tratando de componerse de su cercanía—. Si lo encuentras, claro está.

Y Haru miro a su alrededor, solo para descubrir que el guardián del rayo se había dado a la fuga en medio de la trifulca sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Che, conociéndolo, el muy cobarde seguramente fue directo a casa de _Juudaime_. —Y se cruzó de brazos con indignación, mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la calle que seguramente el guardián había tomado y luego vio a la castaña respirar profundo, mientras caminaba por una de las calles paralelas; no quedándole más remedio que seguir tras ella, procurando llevar su mismo paso.

—¡Mejor para él! Así evitará que vuelvas a ponerte violento con él. —Lo excusó ella, haciendo que el albino respingara, indignado.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo ser civilizado?

—Queda claro que con Lambo, no.

—¡No soy su niñero, mujer! —Estuvo a punto de insultarla, pero se mordió la lengua en vista de las circunstancias—. De haber sabido que esto sucedería, me habría negado cuando _Juudaime_ insinuó que debía traerlo. —Y chasqueó la lengua, cuando repentinamente un pensamiento cruzó su mente—. Y hablando de, ¿fue él quien te dijo dónde estábamos?

Entonces Haru sonrió con suficiencia, sin dejar de caminando por las calles vacías, poniendo las manos en jarra—. Por supuesto. Me llamó por la mañana. Quería estar seguro de que estuviera ahí para recibirlos. Dijo que era importante que los recibiera en el aeropuerto. ¡Pero ustedes dos son un caso! Ni lo mucho que me esmeré en llegar a tiempo y ustedes ya se habían marchado, _hahi_! —Y se cruzó de brazos para evidenciar su indignación.

Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella hablaba hasta por los codos en medio de su camino, mientras tanteaba el regalo que guardaba celoso en el bolsillo de su caro traje Armani.

Y es que el Vongola Decimo no había escatimado en lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer con tal de salirse con la suya, ¿no era verdad? ¿Será que habría una razón en particular por la que ansiara con tanta fuerza que él y Haru-...? Ni siquiera quería darse la oportunidad de tantear cualquier posibilidad, porque eso le llenaba la cabeza de ideas raras que aún no estaba listo para afrontar.

Lo único que tenía claro de toda esa situación era que Sawada Tsunayoshi se le había adelantado en los planes de tal forma que ni siquiera pudo llegar de sorpresa a ella...

—¿... y sí recuerdas el camino a casa de Tsuna-san desde aquí, verdad? —Y en un instante, sus cavilaciones perecieron al llamado de la dulce voz de la chica, repentinamente más lejos de él que antes. Gokudera atinó a buscarla con la mirada, encontrándola tomando una de las calles perpendiculares a su ubicación, sonriente.

Él se quedó quieto en su sitio, mirándola en medio de su análisis mental. Reconocía el camino que ella estaba tomando, era el que llevaba a su casa. Y un par de calles siguiendo en recto por la calle en la que él estaba, llegaba a la casa del Vongola Décimo.

La tenía fácil para cobrárselas con Lambo, pero había un detalle: _ella no iba con él_. Y eso le picaba mucho en lo más profundo de su ser. Como si fuera un bicho envidioso que le reclamara porque él estaba en Nihon por ella... pero la fémina se rehusara a estar cerca de él.

Incómoda por el repentino silencio del albino, Haru se encogió de brazos mientras sonreía débilmente, unos momentos antes de dar la media vuelta—. Bueno, nos veremos mañana entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —Y acto seguido, caminó un par de pasos lejos de la fuerte e indescifrable mirada del mafioso, que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

Y ahora ella se iba. Y eso le estaba provocando un ligero temblor ansioso en el cuerpo. Quería gritarle, salir corriendo, explotar media ciudad, por ella. Y no salía la voz para detenerla.

Luego encontró fuerzas, al ver que ella no hacía el menor esfuerzo en regresar a él, ahora completamente indignado—. Ah, ¿eso es todo? —Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero lo suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharlo y detenerse.

Ahora la ofuscada era ella, por el tono impreso en la voz masculina—. ¿ _Hahi_? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Viajo desde Italia hasta aquí para escuchar tu respuesta y que prefieres irte? —Reclamó. Y entonces Haru se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos mientras recordaba al instante el verdadero motivo de su presencia, del por qué estaban ambos ahí.

 _Porque él había dejado sus labores como mano derecha de Tsuna para ir por ella_.

—¡ _Ha-hahi_! N-no puedo darte una respuesta si no me dices nada.

—¿Y esperas que lo diga si en lugar de buscar el momento adecuado, prefieres irte de mi lado?

—Pues claro, ¿de qué otra manera esperabas que fuera? ¡Está oscureciendo, ustedes huyeron del aeropuerto sin esperarme! Y es hora de volver a casa. ¿Quién te crees que eres? Eres un desconsiderado. —Y ahogó un sollozo sin lágrimas que se le atoró en la garganta, por la indignación.

Se había esmerado en lucir linda para el momento de su reencuentro y él ni siquiera lo había comentado. Y ahora eso la hacía sentir molesta, pero de alguna forma, más tranquila, porque de alguna forma, había conseguido reclamarle. Una lágrima se acumuló en su ojo, mientras ella sentía la ansiedad crecer en su estómago de solo pensar que en cualquier momento vería sus ojos verdes y se perdería en ellos; y entonces, Gokudera Hayato sería el valiente en confesar las palabras prometidas.

Estaba tan linda, desde la última vez que la vio. Se había cortado del cabello y podía apreciar que se había esmerado en su apariencia, como si se hubiera preparado especialmente solo para recibirlo. Y de pronto se sintió terriblemente halagado.

Porque pensar en que ella tenía esa clase de detalles hacia él verdaderamente lo emocionaba, porque sólo era una reafirmación de las palabras del Vongola Decimo, asegurando que realmente había algo entre ellos antes de darse cuenta siquiera.

No recordaba que fuera tan guapo, tan varonil, con ese porte tan serio típico de él. Su cabello plateado despeinado por el evento suscitado a lo largo de la tarde y los ojos verdes tan ardientes a como los recordaba. Lo mejor de todo es que él estaba aquí por ella. Y la constante reafirmación provocó que el vértigo le vaciara el estómago por la emoción.

Se sentía torpe como nunca. Pero sabía que era normal, porque estaba enamorada.

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos en sepulcral silencio, admirándose mutuamente sin insultos ni rebates a su reclamo, cuando Gokudera dio un paso hacia ella y Haru hizo lo correspondiente, dando un paso lejos de él. Luego él aventajó unos cuantos pasos más, lo suficiente para atrapar su mano antes de que ella se alejara más. Haru se congeló al instante, concentrándose en ese pequeño tacto.

Su mano quemaba.

—Yo... —Las palabras temblaban por salir de sus labios. Era la primera vez que tenía una conversación (las peleas de la tarde no contaban como tal) cara a cara sobre ellos dos desde la llamada por teléfono y eso la hacía sentir insegura. Y al sentir la mirada de él en su rostro, sólo se sintió más extraña aún, con todas las mariposas revoloteando en su interior, furiosas—. B-bienvenido a casa... Hayato-kun.

Oh, verdaderamente su nombre sonaba aún mejor en vivo y en directo de los rosados labios femeninos. Sintió que un agradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda y dio un paso más para acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho a Gokudera, diez años atrás, que podría conquistar a una mujer siendo él mismo, no se la habría creído. Peor aún, si le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de _la mujer estúpida, Miura Haru_.

Cautivado por la cercanía que tenía con ella, acercó la mano que sostenía hacia él y habló, con un tono muy bajo y suave de voz—. Dilo de nuevo.

Ella parpadeó confundida y acalorada, sintiendo que los ojos verdes la estudiaban con cautela y ella sentía que temblaba al tenerlo tan cerca, pero obedeciendo a la petición, contestó—. Bi-bienvenido a casa, ¡Hayat-...!

Siendo interrumpida por los labios del guardián de la tormenta que reclamaron de los suyos un beso. Suave, ligero, un poco demandante, pero tierno al mismo tiempo. Sintió la mano libre del albino acariciar suavemente su mejilla y entonces ella se sintió intrépida para deslizar sus manos hacia el cuello de él, rodeándolo y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Pronto la intensidad del beso agotó rápidamente sus reservas de aire, obligándolos a separarse rápidamente y mirarse a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas y respirando agitado, ambos demasiado absortos en las emociones provocadas como para pensar correctamente.

— _Te quiero_.

Y entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta de las palabras dichas y sus rostros adquirieron un tinte carmesí intenso, haciendo que tomaran breve distancia el uno del otro en un instante, cual si tuvieran alguna enfermedad severamente contagiosa.

— _¡Hahi!_ —Haru se llevó una mano a los labios, temblorosa y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. ¡Oh, pero lo había arruinado todo! Se había dicho a sí misma que esperaría a que el albino tomara la iniciativa, y ahí va ella, a sacar todos sus sentimientos luego de ser besada (esta vez de verdad, no en sus locos sueños). ¡Era una tonta! Ni siquiera estaba lista para comprobar si él estaba en la ciudad para confesársele y ahí estaba ella, hablando de más.

Conmovido por la forma en que ella temblaba, de una forma tan femenina y tímida que no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes, Gokudera redujo el contacto entre ellos nuevamente, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Mujer tonta. —Dijo Gokudera mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos castaños. Luego agregó, en un perfecto y fluido italiano, secretamente conmovido por su torpe confesión—. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, _Haru_.

Cómo podía ser el tiempo de gracioso. En otra época, tan solo de imaginar que estarían el uno junto al otro, abrazados y confesando sus sentimientos por el otro, quizá habrían padecido de arcadas de completo desagrado.

Hoy, Haru no podía imaginar un futuro más increíble que el que comenzaba a pintar a lado del guardián de la tormenta; y Gokudera no podía concebir la idea de estar sin ella ni un momento más. Eso solo generaba en él una ansiedad nunca antes sentida, ni siquiera cuando el Vongola Decimo estaba en una situación delicada o al borde de la muerte.

Ahora su mundo tenía un propósito, no sólo servir a Sawada Tsunayoshi como su mano derecha, sino de hacerlo mejor, para Miura Haru, la mujer que ahora reconocía abiertamente que amaba.

Y por eso a Haru no le hizo falta saber italiano para saber lo que Gokudera le había declarado.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Bueno, aquí traigo otro fic de mi OTP de la serie, ¡no me pude resistir! Aunque ciertamente tuve algunas dificultades mientras escribía esto, me gusto el resultado. ¿Qué les ha parecido a ustedes? Me da algo de miedo que Gokudera me haya quedado un poquito OoC, pero pienso que a estas alturas, ya le tocaba ser un poco más centrado respecto a sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque es un adulto ya x3!

En fin. Para quienes les interese, este fic es una especie de secuela de Timidez y Vergüenza, publicados ya y a los que pueden acceder a través de mi perfil. De cualquier forma, procuro que estos puedan leerse sin necesidad de recurrir a los otros oneshot :3

Aún tengo más ideas para este par, así que no duden que pronto estaré trayéndoles más fics de ellos dos :3 mientras tanto, nos estamos leyendo :D

 _ **Onmi.**_


End file.
